The present invention relates to martial arts training and, more particularly, to a martial arts training device with lifelike movements.
There are different types of martial arts training devices. Punching bags are the most popular. Speed bags are small, air-filled bags anchored at the top to a rebound platform parallel to the ground. A heavy bag is a larger, cylindrical bag, usually suspended by chains or ropes and used for practicing powerful body punches, and can be used to toughen hands or any other limb used to hit the bag. Body-shaped training aids such as the modern “body opponent bag” are made primarily of synthetic materials, and punching bags are sometimes mounted on a weighted pedestal rather than hanging from above.
The above-mentioned martial arts training devices are stationary, must be held by a second user, or have a very limited range of motion. The constraints of other martial arts training devices do not allow for a lifelike variety of possible movements, strikes, and exercises.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved strike training device that mimics lifelike movements.